<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Look by Betweenusthree</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505031">Look</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betweenusthree/pseuds/Betweenusthree'>Betweenusthree</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:21:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betweenusthree/pseuds/Betweenusthree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A poetry piece I've been working on. I have two different versions and would love feedback on which one works better. This is my first time posting poetry in a public format, thank you!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Look]</p>
<p>At the moon<br/>	me too.</p>
<p>Craters,<br/>wide,	looking back at you.</p>
<p>Is it alright to compare me to something<br/>with weight?</p>
<p>Supposed to be reliable,<br/>routine,<br/>the tide’s change—circular.<br/>Still, the light,<br/>flits in-out, in-out.</p>
<p>out.</p>
<p>Does it bother you? That the moon<br/>fades and fills in crescents.</p>
<p>Is it alright,<br/>that I don’t mind the wait?</p>
<p>for you.</p>
<p>Look away for now,<br/>while I fill the time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Version 2! A little more playful!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Look]</p><p>At the moon<br/>      me too.</p><p>Craters,<br/>w  i  d  e   looking back at you.</p><p>Is it alright to compare me to something<br/>with<br/>        weight?</p><p>Supposed to be reliable,<br/>routine,<br/>the tide’s change—circular.<br/>Still, the light,<br/>flits in-out, in-out.</p><p>In</p><p>Does it bother you? That the moon<br/>fades and fills in  c<br/>		        r<br/>	             e<br/>	          s<br/> 	          c<br/>	           e<br/>		     n<br/>		        t<br/>		          s</p><p>Is it alright,<br/>that I don’t mind the wait?</p><p>for you.</p><p>Look away for now,<br/>while I fill the time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>